Just a Little Pickford Christmas
by Kira Toph
Summary: Along with a fancy Christmas ball...The Diffy family throws a Christmas celebration and Keely is invited...
1. Starting With a Piece of Paper

It was now winter break for the Herbert G Wells Junior/Senior High School students. Pickford was all spiffed up with ribbon flying in the wind on the lamp posts and lights hanging on the trees. Christmas was coming up fast. Pure white snow fell from the sky. Everything was covered in white snowflakes. Meaning, there was not one house without a fire in the fireplace.

The Teslow residence was decorated with red and green Christmas lights. Two striped candy canes sat in the corners of the walkway to their house. Inside, the fire was burning, strands of popcorn and pines stretched across the house. The doorbell chimed.

"Mail's here!" The X-Mas spirited teen yelled.

Keely came down the stairs wearing a red Rudolph shirt and fuzzy green sweatpants. She never got any mail but she would always check. Just in case. This was her lucky day. She picked up the mail and headed for the kitchen. As she flipped trough the envelopes, the same name kept repeating. Mandy Teslow, Mandy Teslow and Mandy Teslow.

She reached the end and stopped. Addressed to- Ms. Keely Teslow. Return address- Phil Diffy. She set the mail on the kitchen table. She picked up a pair of scissors, cut a strand of popcorn hanging above herand went upstairs with her mail.

She reached her room and flopped down on the bed. She opened the envelope and pulled out a fancy piece of folded paper. She opened it up to some fancy writing.

Ms. Keely Teslow

You have been invited to the Diffy's Family Christmas Celebration

Date- 12/24/05

Time- 8:00pm til whenever

Then she saw Phil's own handwriting…

Actually, it will only be us, you (if you come) and Pim's friend. We don't know anyone else. Haha Phil D.

Keely laughed to herself and popped piece of popcorn into her mouth.


	2. The Phone Call

Phil- Hello?

Keely- Hey!

Phil- Hey! What's up?

Keely- I got your invite

Phil- Oh cool, can you come?

Keely- Probably, I mean, I might go to this Christmas Dance…ball type thing, but even if I did, I could still come to your party. I would just be about a half hour late.

Phil- That's completely fine

Keely- Depending on if I get a date to the ball, I might go. You have to have one to go. Hummm…

Phil- What?

Keely- What?

Phil- What did you say?

Keely- I didn't say anything. I went hummm. A thinking noise.

Phil- What were you thinking about?

Keely- Phil, will you come with me to the ball? You don't have to if you don't want to

Phil- Sure I'll go

Keely- 'Cause you'll have to wear a tux and…

Phil- Keely?

Keely- Yeah Phil?

Phil- I said I would go

Keely- You will? Oh that's great! And then we can go to your house afterwards

Phil- Works out perfectly

Keely- Yep it does. So, it starts at 6:30

Phil- So I'll be at your house at 6:00

Keely- Thanks Phil

Phil- No problem. Just to let you know, I can't dance

Keely- Haha, it's okay. You don't have to dance. I'll talk to you later gator

Phil- See ya Keels


	3. You Take My Breath Away

Just like he said, Phil showed up at Keely's house 6 on the dot. He stood on the doorstep in his tux, clutching some flowers he bought for Keely. Light yellow and pink roses. He rang the doorbell and Mrs. Teslow opened it up and invited him in.

"Phil, you look absolutely adorable" Mrs. Teslow commented.

"Uh, thanks Mrs. Teslow. Why is there a limo out there?"

"Oh, that's your ride. Keely! Phil's here!" She yelled.

"She'll be right down Phil. Make yourself at home." Mrs. Teslow left him. He watched her go into the kitchen.

"Phil!" He looked up at the top of the stairs to see Keely waving at him. His mind went blank. He had to try so hard not to let his jaw drop. Keely was wearing a long, light purple dress that on the left side cut off and slanted down to the right. It sparkled in the light. Her hair was pinned up in a elegant manner. Her smile was bright. She stopped in front of Phil. He was just stunned.

"Wow, Keely. You look…amazing." Keely blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Phil. You're looking extraordinarily striking yourself."

Phil put out his arm.

"Shall we go then?" He asked.

They linked arms and headed out of the door and to the limo.

By the time they got there…so many cars and limos were lined up to get in. And Phil and Keely didn't feel like waiting in the huge line.

"Man that's a big line. We should just get dropped off here and walk across the street." Keely suggested.

"Yeah, that's sounds good." Phil replied. They were kids. They didn't care about walking a minute.

"Um, driver? Can you let us out here? Thanks." Keely said. Phil helped Keely out of the limo.

"So, exactly what is this thing?" Phil asked.

They started to cross the street.

"Well, it's the Happy Christmas Pickford Ball 2005. Only long time residents of Pickford get invites." She explained.

"KEELY!"

She turned and all she saw was flashing high beams and then the sound of the horn came into hearing range. Keely was frozen. The next thing she felt after her fear was Phil's arms grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close to him on the sidewalk. The car went honking by. She buried her face in Phil's chest.

"Oh my God." She muffled.

"I can't believe I just did that." She added.

"It wasn't your fault Keels. That guy didn't even have his lights ON until you were in the road and then he all of a sudden started flashing them." Phil calmed her.

He put his hands around her back and on the back of her head and held her close. They stood there for a minute. Keely looked up.

"Phil." She said.

Phil looked down at her.

"You basically just saved my life." She continued.

"Well, I wasn't about to let you get squashed. I mean, just think Keely. That would have been crazy. I mean, it would have messed your hair up and the car could have gotten messed up and I would have wound up going alone to the ball. I can't show up alone Keely. That would be really bad for my rep." Phil smiled at her.

"Rat." She smiled. There was an awkward moment when they both realized their bodies were still touching. They quickly separated. Phil cleared his throat.

"So, NOW shall we go to the ball Madame?" Phil put his arm out once again.

"NOW, we shall quite go Sir." They laughed.

As they crossed the street, Keely held on to Phil tight.

They walked into the front doors of the ball. The colors of red, blue, green and white filled the room with banners, streamers and ribbons.

Oh boy did they have fun through out the dance. They talked and ate the fabulous foods. It was nearing the end of the ball. The crowds were thinning. The very last slow song of the celebration was beginning. Phil and Keely were sitting down at their table talking. But then Phil got and went over to Keely… He put his hand out.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked in a very professional matter.

Keely smiled.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" She reminded him.

"Yeah well, it is a ball and I can't let you sit there all night." He said.

He took her hand and pulled her out on the dance floor.

"Maybe you should put on steel toed boots first." Phil suggested.

Keely laughed. She loved it when he made her laugh.

Half way into the song, Keely looked up at Phil. He smiled at her. He looked into her crystal clear, ocean blue eyes. She smiled back and stared into his rich chocolate eyes. Keely laid her head on Phil's shoulders and wrapped her arms around Phil's chest. She closed her eyes and focused on the warmth from Phil's body and the music bringing them together. Phil leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes.

"You know what Phil?" She whispered.

"What?" He replied quietly.

"For a guy who said he couldn't dance…you're a pretty good dancer."


	4. A Diffy's Party

"Aw man, I forgot the key. Ding Dong

The entire Diffy family…and Debbie Berwick appeared in the door.

Barbara Diffy was wearing a long red dress. Lloyd Diffy was wearing a red and green plaid sweater with tan pants. Debbie was wearing a pink skirt, pink tights and a fluffy pink sweater to go with it. And Pim was…well…Pim. She was wearing a black leather skirt and a rock shirt.

"Phil! Come in, come in, Keely, oh sweetheart that dress is beautiful on you." Mrs. Diffy spilled.

"Looking handsome there son." Mr. Diffy said.

Debbie squeaked.

"Aw, you and Phil look so cute together. Don't they Pim?" Debbie asked.

"Shut it Berwick." Pim replied.

"Pim, what did I say earlier?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

"Don't burn the house down while lighting those candles?" Pim recalled.

"Well, yes, but I also said be nice. Debbie is YOUR guest." Mrs. Diffy reminded her.

"MY guest! YOU invited her!" Pim yelled.

Mrs. Diffy stared at her. Pim sighed.

"Well, come on, come on. Dinner is just about ready." Mr. Diffy motioned them into the dining room.

Keely's eyes widened. The table was beautiful. Flowers and candles filled up any space not taken over by food. They all sat down around the table.

"Wow Mrs. Diffy. This looks really good." Keely complimented.

"Potatoes and corn." Keely said.

"And ham oh my!" Phil added in a little Wizard of Oz .

Pim rubbed her hands together.

"And for dessert…" She said in an evil way.

"Rich and creamy double fudge chocolate cake and ice cream. In a cone!" Mrs. Diffy said.

"Really Mrs. Diffy. You have out done yourself." Debbie piped up.

"Thank you Debbie."

"Well, let's stop yappin' and get to grubbin'!" Mr. Diffy yelled. Everyone stared at him.

"Dad, don't say grubbing again." Phil said.

"Well then let's eat!" He said.

"And remember. Don't stuff yourself. You need room to be able to eat dessert." Mrs. Diffy added.

Everybody grabbed for everything. The dinner was nearly an hour and a half long. They just talked and ate and talked and ate. At one point, Pim got annoyed with Debbie and put a potato in her drink because Debbie went on and on about loving potatoes so much, Pim thought she would like some "Potato Juice". For that, Pim now had to help with the dishes. The dinner came to an end.

Mrs. Diffy came out of the kitchen holding up knives. Mr. Diffy came out behind her pushing a tray with a giant chocolate cake on it. Everybody's mouths were watering. Just watching the cake sit there.

"Keely, would you like to do the honors?" Mrs. Diffy asked, holding out the knives to her.

"Sure." Keely got up and walked around to the cake. Mrs. Diffy handed her a knife. Keely held it up in the air and glanced in Phil's direction.

"Merry Christmas Everyone." She toasted. Everyone picked up their forks and raised them.

"Merry Christmas." They said in a harmonious tone. Phil smiled. Watching Keely. In her gorgeous dress. It was shimmering and sparkling in the candle light.

Keely sliced the cake. The knife went through it so smoothly. The cake was rich and moist. It was so rich, that the only person who got through more then one piece was Pim. She covered it in powered sugar.

Debbie walked in from the kitchen holding two things of ice cream, a scooper and a pack of cones. Cake cones if I'm not mistaken.

"Who wants ice cream?" Debbie said in her common, high pitched, happy tone.

Everyone but Mr. And Mrs. Diffy raised their hand. Phil leaned over to Keely.

"So are you sick of this yet?" Phil asked playfully.

"Not even quite Phil. Not. Even. Quite." She smiled. Which reflected off Phil.

"Keely, what kind do you want? Chocolate or vanilla?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

"Chocolate."

Mrs. Diffy scooped out the ice cream and gave it to Keely.

"I want vanilla!" Pim yelled.

"You have to do dishes first." Her mom said.

"What! Come on!" Pim roared.

"It's okay Mom. I'll help." Phil offered.

"Phil, you don't have to." His mom told him.

"No no. Now, Pim can have more time with Debbie." Phil said deviously.

"What!" Pim bellowed. Debbie grabbed her arm.

"Oh. This is going to be so much fun." She squeaked.

Pim had a desperate expression on her face.

"Keely, you can stick around or sit somewhere while I help clean up."

"Cool." She replied.

Keely walked into the family room. She was amazed at the sight. The fire was going, lighting up the room. A massive pine tree, decorated with lights and all different sorts of knick-knacks took up half of the wall to her left. Presents surrounded the tree. She sat down on the couch and ate her ice cream. A few minutes later, Phil appeared behind her.

"Done your ice cream already? You took your hair down too." Phil said

Keely looked for the voice. She turned around.

"What? Oh, yeah, I also took off my shoes." She explained.

She held up her feet. Phil walked around to the front of the couch and flopped down next to her, licking his vanilla ice cream.

"So how's the night been for ya?" Phil asked.

"Remarkable." She said, looking over at him. Phil gave her a goofy smile.

"What?" She asked joyfully.

"Oh nothing." He said and went back to licking his ice cream.

"What?" Keely playfully hit him.

"You have ice cream on your face." He said.

"I do? Where?"

"There." Phil dabbed her nose with his cone. Putting a smudge of vanilla ice cream on it.

"Hey! You." Keely looked down at her nose, making her cross eyed.

"Phil, it's cold." Keely mumbled at him.

"Okay okay." Phil went forward to lick it off her nose.

"Phil!" She raised her hands to stop him and started laughing.

"But you look so tasty." Phil protested.

"Fine." He said.

He unwrapped the napkin from his cone and slowly wiped it across her nose. Phil gazed into her eyes. Keely smiled at him and Phil returned it.


	5. Fire Warms You

"Well, I better get going." Keely said. Debbie had already left after dessert. Pim ran around the house screaming with joy. Everyone was at the door, saying goodbye to Keely. Phil went and gave Keely a hug, Keely closed her eyes and hugged him back. Mrs. Diffy opened the door.

"Uh, Keely? I don't think you're going home." Phil said looking out the glass door.

"Hum? Why?" She opened her eyes, let go of Phil and turned around. She raised her eyebrows.

"You're snowed in." Phil said. Snow was piled up against the door.

Mr. Diffy looked out over top of the snow.

"Yep, it's snowing really hard out there." He said. They all went to different windows and looked outside. All they could see was a blanket of white.

"Dad, look at that telephone pole." Phil pointed out the window. The pole was almost down. The snow was too much weight. They both watched it slowly fall until it hit the ground. The house went dark.

"Great, the power's out." Mr. Diffy said.

Mr. Diffy felt his way around the house and found flashlights. He gave them out.

"Well, Keely. Looks like you're spending the night. Do you have a cell phone?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

"Yeah, I can call my mom on it and let her know." Keely took out phone and dialed her number.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, yeah, Bye." Keely got off the phone.

"Okay, she knows." Keely said.

"Okay, you can stay in the guest room and, well, I guess you can borrow a pair of Phil's lounging pants and a t-shirt to sleep in." Mrs. Diffy said.

Keely shivered.

"It is getting cold fast in here." Mrs. Diffy said.

"No, I'm sure it's fine. I just get cold really easily." Keely explained.

"I'll make sure you have some good blankets. We can't keep the fire going while no one is here."

Everyone got ready for bed. They all had their flashlights. Keely went into the bathroom to change. She got a pair of Phil's blue and green plaid lounging pants and a gray t-shirt. It actually didn't fit her that bad. Keely came out and went into Phil's room. Phil was putting his clothes away. Keely collapsed on Phil's bed. Phil turned around and shined his light on Keely and Keely sat up.

"What a fashion statement." Phil said grinning.

Keely got up and walked over to Phil.

"Why thank you Phil." She said and ruffled his hair lightheartedly.

"Night Phil." She said.

"Night Keels." He replied. Keely walked out.

Phil got into bed. It took him a while to get snug because there was no heat. It was so cold in his room.

Two hours pasted…Keely was piling on the covers in attempt to get warm.

"I wonder." She said to herself. She got out of bed and grabbed her flashlight. She went downstairs and got some wood. She stuffed it in the fireplace. The fire took a long time to get going. She turned off her flashlight. The light from the fire was enough to see the whole room. She shivered and rubbed her arms to get warm from the heat.

She heard the squeak of a floorboard. She whipped around. Phil was standing there in gray and red lounging pants and…no shirt? He turned off his flashlight.

"Why are you down here? And Why don't you have shirt on?" Keely asked. Phil walked over and sat down right next to her.

"I heard something, well, you I guess. I heard something down here so I came to check it out. And my shirt was all itchy. I'm guessing Pim put itching powder in it." He explained.

"Why are you down here?" He looked at her a bit concerned.

"I was cold so I thought I would come down and make a fire. I didn't think I woke anyone, I'm sorry. I'll put it out." Keely twisted around to get up. Her back was facing towards Phil.

"Keely wait." Phil put his hand on her shoulder. Keely bent her head a little and looked at Phil's hand out of the corner of her eye.

"It is cold. Let the fire burn." He said quietly. He put his other hand on Keely's other shoulder and rubbed her arms.

Phil pulled on her shoulders lightly to tell her to lie down. Keely was skittish and shy. She was like a deer in headlights. She started to breathe heavily. She didn't really know what to do. She has never been in this position with Phil before. But she gave into the pull and slowly leaned back on Phil's chest.

"Shhh, calm down." Phil whispered.

Keely watched as Phil draped his arms across her stomach.

She slowly tilted her head upwards and looked up at Phil. Her face was sort of blank. It look as though it stated the question, Why are you doing this? Her expression was almost like a puppy's. Phil looked down at her.

She tilted her head back down and looked at Phil's arms around her stomach. She thought for a moment. Her breathing began to calm down. She gradually laid her hands on Phil's. She turned her head to the right side and leaned it against Phil's torso.


	6. Finally Says Tia

Minutes pasted, the fire kept burning and Keely remained in Phil's arms. She grew comfortable with the situation. It was no longer really awkward. Keely enjoyed the warmth from Phil's body. Then Phil broke the silence.

"Keely?" He said.

"Yeah?" Keely said. Her eyes were closed but she was still awake.

"You wouldn't object to an early Christmas present would you?" He asked her.

"Not at all Phil." She smiled.

"Well, for me to get it. You're gonna have to get up." He said.

"Mmkay. In a minute…I'm getting up, hold on." Even though she said that, she still stayed there.

She finally sat up. Phil got up and walked over to the tree. Keely watched him search through the presents.

"You didn't have to get me anything Phil."

"I wanted to Keels."

Finally, he picked up a small, gift wrapped box. He walked back over and sat down next to Keely.

He handed her the box.

"This is for you Keely Teslow."

She carefully unwrapped the little box. Under the wrapping was a dark blue velvet case.

She looked up at Phil then looked back down and opened the case.

Her eyes widened. Her face looked shocked.

"Phil. This must have cost a fortune." Keely's jaw dropped.

"You were worth it."

Inside the velvet box was a necklace. The main piece of the necklace…a pink diamond in the shape of a heart. And on either side of the heart was a yellow diamond in the shape of a star.

"I'll understand if you don't like it…" Phil started but Keely cut him off.

"Don't like it? Are you kidding? It's the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. You didn't have to spend your money on me Phil. Just being friends with you is such a great gift nothing could top." Keely said

"I wanted to buy it for you. I wanted to give it to you. I wanted you to have it" Phil explained.

"Thank you. Phil. Thank you." Keely gave him a big hug.

It was still. Keely took out the necklace and gawked at it. She couldn't believe it was hers. She looked up at Phil and held up the necklace.

"Phil? Will you put it on me?" Keely felt a little weird asking him this. She has never asked a guy to put a necklace on her before.

"Sure I will."

Keely gave him the necklace and she turned around. She grasped her hair and pulled it all over one shoulder to reveal her neck. Phil slid closer to her.

He undid the clasp and reached over Keely's head. He pulled the two ends of the necklace to the back of her neck and connected the clasp.

Phil lifted Keely's hair out from under the necklace and let it fan out across her back. Keely turned back around. Phil slid his hand under the necklace and lifted it somewhat off her chest. He smiled at her.

"It looks so beautiful on you Keels." Phil said.

"A beautiful necklace for a gorgeous girl. Kind of an unfair match isn't it?" He added.

Keely smiled faintly. She looked as though she was about to cry. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Phil tilted his head as he asked her. He took his finger and wiped away the tear.

Keely just smiled at him.

"I don't know how I would survive without you." She said. She embraced him in a long hug. She took a deep breath and sighed over his shoulder. They both closed their eyes. Phil's hand glided down her spine. It gave Keely goosebumps. He slid his hand up under her shirt and massaged the smooth skin of her back. He loved to make her happy. After a minute or so he just kept his hand there. Keely was overcome with numb sensation. She was in such a daze.

When Phil felt Keely start to pull away, he slid his hand back out and let go of his grasp. He put his hands on her neck. She gazed intensively into his eyes. Her expression was blank.

Phil slid his hands up to her chin, instantly leaned forward and kissed Keely right on the lips. Keely was exceedingly shocked when she felt his lips touch hers. She was in such a daze she didn't notice anything else around her. Even so, she was surprised, she only deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes. It was the most breathtaking moment of her entire life and she loved every single minute of it. It was a deep, passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever, they parted.

Phil stared at her and Keely looked down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in until their entirety of their bodies were touching. Keely took a big intake of air as he did so.

She looked up at him. Phil gave a small laugh and smiled.

"I love you Keely." He whispered. Keely stared at him and put a hand on his face.

"You have no idea how many times I have dreamt of you saying that." She replied.

"I love you Phil" She whispered. Her eyes were teary.

He pulled her closer in for another kiss.

They fell asleep on the floor of the family room. Right next to the fire.

Phil woke up first. He looked at the clock.

"7:34, everyone will be waking up soon." He said quietly to himself. Keely had made herself comfortable. Her legs were intertwined with his. Her head was on his chest and under his chin. Her arm was wrapped around his stomach.

"Keely, Keely I have to get up a sec." He whispered.

He stroked her hair to wake her up a bit.

"Hum? Okay." She mumbled. She still didn't move.

Phil untangled himself and stood up. Keely stayed asleep on the floor. Not noticing he wasn't there.

He went over and put out the fire. He came back and stood over Keely.

He picked her up and carried her upstairs. He went into the guest room and laid her down in the bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her one last time on the lips. He went into his room and got into his own bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

The sun shined through the window of the guest room and right on Keely's face, waking her up. She sat up and yawned. She looked around the room for a second confused and then smiled. She got out of bed and went downstairs to find everyone at the kitchen table eating breakfast. She walked in and sat down next to Phil. She glanced in his direction and smirked. Phil smiled at her.

"Keely, would you like a pancake?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

"Please." She replied. Phil returned to his plate.

Keely lifted her plate and Mrs. Diffy slapped a fluffy pancake on it.

"Man, I can't believe we have school in two days. Think the snow will melt enough to get there?" Keely said.

"I hope not." Phil said.

But it did. Winter break was done for and it was back to school.

Phil and Keely were walking through the hallways when they saw Tia.

She stopped at the sight of their entangled arms that twisted down to their hands. Tia's face lit up.

"Oh my God! No way! Have you kissed him yet!" Tia directed her question to Keely.

"Tia!" Keely yelled.

"Finally!" Tia screamed, threw her hands in the air and ran down the hall.

Phil and Keely both laughed at the sight. Keely turned and kissed Phil on the cheek. He faced her and smiled and returned the kiss but on her lips.

** Thee End**

* * *

**Please tell me what you liked and disliked. I would love some _reviews._**


End file.
